Corrupted Wonderland
by shadow-beans
Summary: '87 was a fun year, was it not? Missing children here and there, murders up and down the block, and a boy in a comatose. The boy in the coma was Tommy Afton, a poor seven-year-old who'd been tormented his entire life. First by his older brother, then by his Nightmares. Ten-foot monsters that wanted nothing more than his head on a stick. Or, so it seemed... What did they truly want?
1. Prologue

**A Very Merry Unbirthday**

" _Wow, you're brother's kind of a baby, isn't he?"_

" _It's hilarious! Why don't we help him get a closer look? He'll love it!"_

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. Crying? Was that it? He hadn't meant to, he just did. He always cried when he was scared.

" _No! Please!"_

" _Come on guys, let's give the little man a lift!"_

It didn't help that his sister had just disappeared. She was the only person who actually cared, who didn't torment him and listened. His parents were divorced, and his father constantly worked. Kyle hated him, and constantly terrorized him.

" _He wants to get up close and personal!"_

 _Tommy started crying even harder and shrieking as Kyle and his friends lifted him into the air, taking him towards the stage with those… terrible robots._

The teenager had a mask from their father's restaurant, Fredbear's, and he would constantly jump at and chase Tommy around their house. The little boy usually was locked in his room by the end of it, with nothing but his little Fredbear plush.

" _No! I don't wanna go!"_

" _You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Hahaha."_

Annie almost always ended up letting him out, unless his father was home, of course. He rarely was home, though.

" _Hey guys, I think he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"_

But none of that mattered now. Annie had been gone for a week when Kyle had done it.

" _On three! One… Two… Three!"_

Kyle and his friends had lifted Tommy up to the worst robot of them all, the _actual_ Fredbear, despite the seven-year-old's pleas. And how had it ended up? With the robot biting down and taking a bite out of Tommy's brain.

" _No! Let me go! I don't want to g-!"_

 _ **CRUNCH**_

Afterwards, Tommy didn't know what was happening. He had woken up in his bedroom, except something wasn't… right. Everything was dark, an eerier dark, though night was always creepy to the brunette.

" _Wh-what? T-TOMMY!"_

" _Holy f- What'd you do?!"_

There was a flashlight sitting on his bed, and when Tommy checked his alarm clock, it read 12:00 am. Midnight on the dot. Standing up, the boy had started looking around, checking his closet, then the door on the left, then the door on the right. Nothing seemed to be wrong, so he had flopped back on his bed.

" _What'd I do?! That was your fault!"_

" _My fault? You told us to do i-!"_

It wasn't until 3:00 am did things start going wrong. Tommy had been walking back to his bed when he saw two beady little red eyes glaring at him. The little boy had whipped out the flashlight, flashing it at them, and he had enough time to see a bear about the size of his head, before it disappeared under the bed.

" _What have you done?!"_

" _D-Dad?! I-I swear, I didn't-"_

After that, everything was going wrong. When he went back to the left door, what had to be a ten foot robot ducked out of sight the moment he turned on the flashlight. The same happened at the left door.

" _You killed him!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to redo the first chapter as I didn't like how it came out. If you'd like to read it again, I will make a story for deleted scenes.**

 **Also, I decided I wouldn't be accepting Ocs, I'll just use one of my old ones. I may take one or two in the future, so keep an eye out.**

* * *

 **Wandering Spirits**

Tommy gasped as he slammed the door shut, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but apparently he had to live through it, no matter what.

You see, ever since his brother had decided it would be funny to "scare" him, he'd been locked up in his own personal hell. His brother had tried to scare him by shoving him inside Fredbear's mouth, but the poor boy had been put into a coma when Fredbear bit down.

But, back to the present. Tommy was in what appeared to be a darker version of his own home. And it wasn't that different than his home, at all, really! He was tormented in both places. That, obviously, would never change.

But, back at his home, he wasn't at the risk of dying. Here, the robots that he'd feared all his life were giant, mutated creatures, hellbent on getting his head on a stick.

There was Bonnie, who caused the most trouble and had gotten very, very close to getting in too many times, Chica, who he was pretty sure was setting the kitchen on fire, Freddy, who constantly watched him from under the bed, and Foxy, who was probably his favorite, as he shifted into a plushie whenever you shut the closet door on him.

Speaking of Foxy, it seemed like he'd gotten into the closet. Sighing, Tommy stood up, half-running over and pulling the doors shut, flinching as he heard loud growling from the other side.

He'd been in the house, trying to beat these things for what seemed like years, when really it had only been four days. It had gotten harder to fend them off each night. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to survive more than a week!

The brunette was shaken from his thoughts as his alarm clock started blaring, signaling that it was 6:00 am, the end of the night. Unfortunately, in this bizarre world, there were only two hours between dawn and midnight. Or, what should have been dawn. There was never any sunlight there.

Grinning tiredly, the seven-year-old walked away from the closet, slumping down on his bed and playing with his Freddy plushie for a good five minutes, before standing up and heading to the door on the left, cautiously opening it and sticking his head out. As always, his old Bonnie plushie was sitting in front of the door, harmless as ever.

"...That's it. I'm going out there," he decided after a moment.

Ever since he'd woken up there, Tommy had only left the bedroom when he appeared in Plushtrap's hall. He'd been debating whether he should go or not for two nights now, but had never gone before then, fearing that the Nightmares would attack him.

Shaking his head, Tommy stuck his foot out, before exiting all the way. He glanced around, sliding the flashlight out of his pocket and clicking the button, letting light reveal his surroundings.

Walking down the hallway, he noticed the pictures hanging on the wall. First, on the table, was a picture his sister, Annie, drew. Then, his family at his older brother, Kyle's, championship soccer game. After that was a picture of his mother and father when they were still dating. Then was a picture of his sister and her dog, Vanilla. And then, finally, was a picture of him and his siblings on Halloween.

The little boy sighed, smiling slightly as he recalled the happy moments. Shaking his head, he tossed them to the back of his mind and continued on, only stopping when he reached the living room.

It looked exactly the same as he remember it, except here, in this world, giant, claw shaped tears covered the walls, the couch, his father's recliner. His mother's favorite vase was destroyed, lying in pieces, scattered across the room.

He walked up to the couch when he noticed something red between the cushions. Reaching down, he pulled out his sister's tiny clown plushie. She'd gotten it from their father when he had opened "Circus Baby's Pizza World." It was of the performer, Circus Baby, Annie's favorite animatronic and the one based off of her. The plushie was about the size of his palm, he shoved it in his pocket, not willing to leave it.

Tommy turned around, pointing the flashlight through a walkway, revealing his mother's kitchen. Tilting his head, he entered the kitchen, looking around to see how much had changed.

To his surprise, besides the bowls spread out on the counter, next to the oven, the room was in great shape. No scratches, no fur, no nothing. In fact, it looked better than the one he grew up in.

He opened the fridge, sticking his head inside. Unlike his own home, it was empty, not even a crumb.

Frowning, he closed it, looking around one last time before exiting the room. Walking to the hallway, he debated on whether he should go back to his room or go see the rest of his house.

Deciding, he turned, walking up to his brother's bedroom. The door creaked as he slid it open, walking inside. As always, there was a Guns N' Roses poster hanging on his wall, a CD player with a stack of albums next to it.

Claw marks covered the walls, though, and a chunk of the mattress was taken off. The desk was destroyed, with both black and golden fur hanging from the jagged wood.

And, in the middle of the room were two plushies. One was a black bear with bright red eyes and a golden hat and bowtie, while the other was his own little Fredbear plushie, except with the same red eyes.

Gulping, he turned around, slamming the door behind him as he sprinted into Annie's room, the door banging shut as he flopped onto her bed. After a moment, he sat up and looked around.

Her room was in great shape. Her dresser was covered in plushies, with the Baby plushie in front, then Ballora, then Funtime Foxy, and then Funtime Freddy. Lolbit was on her music box with Yenndo, and BonBon and Bonnet puppets under her lamp.

"I missed this place so much…" He grinned, closing his eyes. Before long, he'd passed out, curling up, holding her bright pink blankets to his chest.

He was awoken about two hours later by loud, demonic growling, coming from right next to his ear…


	3. Chapter 2

**THIS IS ALREADY GETTING FANART WTF-**

 **THANK YOOOOOUUUUUU!**

 **Mia: I do love Charm your Nightmares and actually have been going off of that on how to structure this, but it's not based on it. My versions of the Nightmares are just way too different. Though I am using the whole rivals thing, as I've just accepted that as a headcanon lmao. ...With the headcanon that they act kind of like dogs. And I won't be using the Fnac characters, as I don't know anything about the game rip**

 **Also, besides this chapter, the story will be switching between characters, like from Tommy to Annie to William, etc.**

 **ALSO I'M JUST GOING TO SAY THIS NIGHTMARE'S A FREAKING CINNAMON-ROLL AAAACCCKKK**

 **Word count: 1079**

* * *

 **Friends with Monsters**

Tommy shot up, screaming. To his horror, a giant, golden, fanged, clawed monstrosity of a bear was next to him, biting down right where his head had been moments ago.

He bolted out the door, the bear screeching behind him. He didn't get far, though, when he crashed into what was pretty much a black version of the bear. Literally. With a cry, he fell over, hitting the floor with a thud.

Tears were already starting to stream down his face when he looked up. The bear glanced down, tilting his head, as if he was curious. The little boy shot back as the bear kneeled down, but ended up slamming into the wall. He shrunk down when the bear got a little over eye-level with him, but, to his shock, the bear didn't bite him.

Sniffing him, the bear stood back up, looking at him curiously. After a moment, though, his head whipped around, looking down the hallway, where Tommy had come from.

Trembling, the brunette looked back, tears running faster when he saw the golden bear once again, his eyes glowing a blood red, standing out in the darkness.

Seeing the other bear just standing there, he screeched, appearing in front of the two and clawing the black one's face. Instead of attacking back, he just stepped back, avoiding the hit.

Tommy slowly inched away as the golden one began a full-out fight with the black bear. Once he was a good distance away, where he didn't have the risk of being clawed or stepped on, he tilted his head, curious.

He'd always assumed that these monsters, or the animatronics in general, were heartless creatures, just wanting to kill. Especially that one. Glowing red eyes, pitch black fur, and longer, sharper fangs and claws than anything he'd ever seen. So far though, that one was the friendliest thing he'd seen in awhile. Speaking of that, he really needed names for them.

 _Um… Maybe the black one could be… Nightmare? And the gold one… Nightmare Fredbear, I guess. That would mean that the others are Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. And Annie named the Spring Bonnie one Plushtrap,_ he thought, watching Nightmare continue to stay out of the fight.

After a couple more minutes of fighting, Fredbear gave up, bringing his screeching down to a growl. Seeing that they were no longer distracted, Tommy took off, heading to the bedroom, hoping that he wouldn't run into anymore of them. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side.

Nightmare Bonnie was standing at the end of the living room, right in front of the hallway that lead to his bedroom. Nightmare Chica was in front of the other hallway, and both seemed to be staring off, growling quietly. Foxy stood back, in front of the couch, looking between them with his ears down.

The little boy whimpered as he crawled under a table, hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes started watering as Nightmare and Fredbear appeared.

Fredbear let out a screech, and all three of the Nightmares that had been in there, whipped around, before taking off to the bedroom. After growling at Nightmare, he followed them.

The moment Fredbear disappeared, Nightmare tossed the table away, glancing down at Tommy.

The boy jumped back, tripping and landing flat on his back, gasping as tears started pouring once again. Nightmare kneeled down again, tilting his head again, before leaning forward and nudging the brunette's head with his muzzle.

He looked up, bewildered, as Nightmare pulled away. The monster seemed to grin, before grabbing the boy's arm and lifting him up, placing him on his shoulder.

"Wha-What the?!" He cried out, grabbing the bear's head, trying to stay balanced.

Nightmare churred, nuzzling him again. Then, without warning, teleported, to Tommy's terror. Within a moment, though, they were back in Annie's bedroom.

"Th-Thank you?!" He squeaked as Nightmare set him down on the bed, and he nudged his head in response.

He pushed his head away, before shrieking. It seemed like Fredbear had run out of patience, as he'd started screeching once again, and the brunette was pretty sure that he heard furniture getting destroyed.

Nightmare started growling, rolling his eyes. To be honest, he seemed more annoyed than anything else. Then, he disappeared, and, a moment later, the screeching got even louder.

Tommy skittered under the bed as the screeching got even louder, and something smashed into the door. Claws struck the door, tearing jagged holes through it. A roar rang out, and Tommy was just able to see a flash of gold and black through the door.

There was a loud shriek, and Tommy almost screamed himself when a giant, mutant brown bear tumbled into the room. He assumed it was Nightmare Freddy.

The bear whimpered as he walked towards the bed, and Tommy shot back, sliding out from under the bed and climbing on top of the bed as Freddy crawled under it.

Dread consumed him as he realized that he was sitting out in the open with two Nightmares trying to kill each other right outside the door, and one right under him. Luckily, it seemed Freddy hadn't noticed him yet.

For what seemed the millionth time that night, he started crying, trying to stay quiet as he wiped his face and tried to stop the tears.

He gasped as he felt something cold on his side, and looked down to see Freddy's head. He'd been sniffing him, but pulled away when Tommy noticed him. Tilting his head, the bear looked up at him, seeming confused. Curiously, he sniffing his side again.

"U-Um, hi?" The brunette squeaked, inching back. The bear looked back up at him, churring in response. Then, as another piece of furniture crashed into the wall, he jerked back under the bed.

Tommy jumped, falling back and off of the bed. For once, luck seemed on his side. Fredbear had shown up, entering the room and looking around, growling, but Tommy was hidden behind the bed. As Fredbear stalked towards him, he shot under the bed with Freddy.

The bear started to growl in surprise, but Tommy slammed his arms on top his jaws, successfully shutting him up. Both of them shrunk back when Fredbear walked past, roaring.

The golden bear stalked around the room, before finally walking out the door. Just as Tommy started to relax, there was a loud screech and the bed disappeared from above his head.


	4. Chapter 3

**OMFG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AUGH**

 **OKAY SO BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED I'M GONNA GET RIGHT INTO THIS OKAY- AFTER I DO THE REVIEWS**

 **Mia: I know you didn't comment on the last chapter but I actually will include Monster Rat, Monster Cat, Monster Vinnie, and Mary in the future ;v;**

 **RustyPete12: Thank you so much!**

 **Word Count: 957**

 **Rivalries**

Tommy jerked back, staring up at the monster, who glared down at him, teeth bared and hatred swarming in his eyes. Freddy whimpered, shrinking back against the wall.

Fredbear glanced at him, hatred dying down and confusion taking it's place. He growled lowly, and the bear whined back, ears flattening against his head.

As the two… conversed, the little boy whipped his head around, trying to find a way out, and, to his horror, he realized that there was no way to get away without drawing the giant, golden bear's attention.

After a few moments of the two growling and whining and whimpering at each other, Fredbear managed to coax Freddy out of the room, and, once that was over, he turned his attention to the child, the utter fury returning.

The growl started up again as the bear advanced and, just as he was about to spring, a screech rang out and before Tommy could process what was happening, Nightmare appeared and had his golden counterpart pinned against the wall, eyes narrowed and a growl (what a surprise) echoed around the room.

With the two distracted, the brunette took off, bolting out the door and heading straight to his bedroom. But, alas, luck always seemed to be against him, because halfway through the hall, right by the door to his room, sat Bonnie, glaring around and grunting.

The thing Tommy hated most about the Nightmares was the fact that you couldn't see them in the dark. The only one he could ever make out from more than five feet away was Fredbear.

So, by the time he realized that Bonnie was there, the rabbit had already noticed him and was on him before the boy could react. A loud snarl resonated from the thing's throat and the only thing the boy could feel was giant fangs, the size of his arm, on his throat, ready to tear into him at any moment.

Just as he was about to bite down, two shrieks rang out, and Bonnie was ripped off of him in a giant yellow blur. The eight year old shot back, away from the screaming mass of Nightmare and saw Freddy and Foxy in the doorway, both looking quite concerned.

He figured that it was Fredbear who had attacked, considering he'd been the only one besides Bonnie to be hostile. Even then, he didn't really get why he was fighting the only one he seemed to be on his side.

Tommy ran past the fighting Nightmares and under Foxy, who didn't even seem to notice him. Once he was in the bedroom, he slammed the door shut, a sob racking his body.

After a few minutes, Tommy let go, walking towards the bed and flopping down on it. He reached forward, grabbing his Freddy plush. He jerked back, screaming when he felt it move, falling off the bed in the process. He looked up, terrified, to find none other than Plushtrap staring down at him, head tilted.

"...Hi," the bunny said, sitting back and waving his paw.

"H-Hi- Wait, you can talk?!" Tommy shrieked, staring at him as if he had two heads.

"Duh. All of us can. ...I think. I've never heard Chica talk before," the golden bunny explained, rolling his eyes and pointing to the door. "Speaking of Chica, sounds like her and Bon are trying to kill each other again. As always. I've heard of Rivals but this is ridiculous."

"Wh-What? What'd you mean, 'rivals?'"

"Nightmares have these things called Rivals. They're other Nightmares that serves the same purpose as them. They pretty much have to them. If they're originals hated each other it's even worse," Plushtrap explained. "Bonnie and Chica are the only ones who've gone all out on the rivals thing, but Fredbear and Nightmare fight sometimes. Not that much, though, because Nightmare's pretty easy going and doesn't like fighting that much."

The little boy nodded slowly, crawling back on the bed, flinching as he heard a particularly loud screech. The bunny rolled his eyes, and Tommy looked down at him, finally getting a chance to see what he looked like.

The bunny had light golden-green fur with patches of darker patches on his ears, paws, tail, stomach, and right eye. His eyes were a dark green, almost grey. He had a large tear right over his eye and his ear was nicked. The most noticeable thing was the key hooked around his neck.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as the door slammed open and the two fighting Nightmares rolled in, a giant a shrieking mass. He could barely hear Plushtrap groan over them.

Foxy poked his head in, staring down at them, and Freddy stepped in, ears pinned back once again. Both shrunk back after a moment, and dread crept into Tommy's stomach as he saw Fredbear and Nightmare enter, the former glaring down at them and the latter glancing at Plushtrap and him before jumping forward, tearing the two apart.

Now that they were separated, the boy could see the damage they'd done. Bonnie's arm had a giant new tear in it, going from his elbow to wrist. Chica's head seemed to be slashed open, the cut going from her eye to chin. Now that he knew about the fighting, he figured that her eye was damaged because of Bonnie.

Fredbear snarled, swiping at Chica and glaring at Bonnie. The chicken shrieked at him and Bonnie just huffed, not seeming to care. Tommy figured that this was probably normal, from how Plushtrap had talked.

He sighed, watching the three start fighting (physically with Fredbear and Chica), before hopping off the bed, inching away, hiding behind the dresser, out of sight from the ten foot monsters.


	5. Chapter 4

**Like I said, I'm sorry for not updating, so I'll be trying to update this a lot more :V**

 **Also, to change it up a bit, it's a Nightmare chapter! Also, I know it's very short. That's because the next one is a big, important chapter, and this one is more of a filler.**

 **Professer Kitten: Thank you :3**

 **FXcypressXF: I'm sorry, but I said in a past chapter (I believe it was chapter 1 or 2?) that I wouldn't be accepting Ocs at that moment, and I may do so in the future. I'll announce if I start accepting them.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I plan to XD**

 **Word Count: 704**

 **It's Not an Insult**

Nightmare rolled his eyes as Fredbear yelled at Chica and Bonnie. This happened every day, and had been happening since they were created (which, ultimately, wasn't that long. A few weeks, maybe?). Though, normally, he wouldn't care if they fought. Right now, his brother was just in a bad mood because of the kid.

"You STUPID- Why do I have to babysit you two like you're a bunch of two year olds?! Honestly! It's pathetic!" The golden bear snarled, grabbing Chica and tossing her back against the wall.

"What's his problem?" Foxy asked, leaning forward and tilting his head, glancing at Nightmare. The bear shrugged.

"He's mad that he couldn't catch the kid. I don't know why he cares so much, though," he replied, eying the dresser he'd seen Tommy hide behind.

"You know him. Not a big fan of kids," the fox replied, giving the bear glance before turning back to Nightmare.

"He was a fan Iris," the black bear pointed out, and the fox growled.

"Yeah, no shit. She was our owner, we all were fans of her," the fox replied dryly, glaring at him.

"The kid's still here, right?" Freddy whispered, stepping up and looking around.

"Yeah. He's behind the dresser," Nightmare whispered back.

"He can't understand us, right?!" Foxy whimpered, checking the dresser, as if the kid was going to pop out any minute.

"To him, we just sound like we're growling. ...Or screeching, in Fred's case. Though, knowing Plush, he probably already knows we can talk English."

"True. He never listens to anything anyone says," Freddy nodded, glancing at the plushie, who seemed to be eying Bonnie, a hand on that key of his.

"Why do you let him keep that key, again?" Foxy wondered, baring his teeth slightly.

"Because it gives him something to do," Nightmare responded.

"Yeah, like trying to kill us," the fox muttered, narrowing his eyes. "Evil little thing. There's no way in hell he's Spring's Nightmare version. I swear to God, that shouldn't be possible. That guy didn't have a mean bone in his body."

"Yeesh, you sound like you're in love with him or somethin'," the black bear pointed out, snorting.

"You haven't even met him, Fox, how'd you know that?" Freddy asked, grinning.

"Memories, moron. Even though we're not them, we still hold their memories," the fox reminded, a growl evident in his voice.

"Don't call me a moron. And, hey, Night, we gonna deal with the kid or…?" Freddy asked, glancing at the dresser curiously.

"Not while my brother's here," he replied, looking at the golden bear, who was currently trying to throttle Chica, who was shrieking like a banshee while Bonnie was practically hysterical.

"He seems busy," Freddy pointed out, snickering.

"True. Cover for me fox face," Nightmare ordered, grinning.

"It's not an insult if you have an actual fox face," he replied, rolling his eyes but stepping forward anyway, blocking the dresser and child from sight.

"You have a fox face? Last I checked, they had skin on their muzzles," Freddy laughed, and Foxy swiped at him.

Nightmare ignored, sliding to and kneeling down next to the dresser. He could see Tommy hidden behind it, shaking, and saw when he whipped his head up, opening his mouth to scream.

The bear hissed, glaring at him before turning the glare to his brother and back. The boy, luckily, got the message and snapped his mouth shut.

He tilted his head, nodding towards the door, and the brunette shook his head. He did it again and the boy whimpered. One last time and nothing. So, he stuck a paw in and pushed him out, grabbing him as the kid stumbled.

He shoved the child towards the door, hopping in front of him. Luckily, Fredbear and Chica were busy (trying to kill each other) and didn't notice them. Unluckily was that Bonnie saw it, and darted out into the hall.

"Shit!" Nightmare growled, stopping Tommy before he could open the door and beckoning Plushtrap over.

"Whaaaatttt?" The bunny groaned, rolling his eyes. The kid snickered, and Nightmare growled.

"Get this kid out of here, _now_ ," the bear snarled, kicking the door open and kicking both out. "Keep an eye out for Bonnie!"


	6. Chapter 5

I **feel like shit so this'll be updated a lot because that's how I cope lol**

 **Also can you guys go answer the poll on my account please? It's pretty important :V**

 **Um for those of you reading this on Amino that's for Fanfiction only**

 **Okay so um this is a Plushtrap, Fredbear, and Tommy chapter :V**

 **Like I said before it's an important chapter so pay attention dudes**

 **Also you have no idea how much I loved writing this**

 **Word Count: 964**

 **Leggo my Eggo**

"C'mon kid, I got stuff to do. I got a Nightmare to torture and you got a bunny to hide from, so we gotta hurry," Plushtrap said, grabbing his key, which lit up, giving out golden light, and suddenly Tommy was getting dragged down the hall.

As he was leading the kid down the hall, he saw orange light coming from around the corner. He froze, narrowing his eyes, and let go of his grip on the kid.

The bunny gripped the key harder and tilted his head. There was a screech and whatever was emitting the glow was tossed forward, into their sight.

Tommy let out a squeak as it screamed, head whipping around to stare at them. Plushtrap stared back, head tilted and eyes narrowed.

"...What the fuck is this?" He asked, utter confusion swarming through him.

You see, what stood in front of them was what appeared to be, well, Bonnie. Except, instead of the normal purple bunny was an orange one. His eyes were glowing golden, and he had no pupils whatsoever. Just empty gold. The sight brought Plushtrap back to a memory of his. Carved pumpkins that Iris had shoved lights in and called… What was it? Jack Lanterns? No, not that. Jack Lights? No… Jack-A-Lanterns? Closer, but no… Oh, right! Jack-O-Lanterns!

The thing screeched, launching itself at Plushtrap, who just held his key and sent him flying back into the wall, which, by now, was totally broken. A giant, Nightmare sized hole stood proud.

"...Hey, Night? Fred? We got a problem!" The small bunny called into the bedroom, and he could hear the fighting cease. A moment later, both bears popped their heads out through the doorway, and gaped at the new Nightmare.

"...Well, that's new," Nightmare stated, blinking, and the Jack-O-Bunny hissed, baring his teeth.

"...You understand him? 'Cause I don't," Plushtrap asked, raising a brow.

Humans not understanding Nightmares? That was totally normal, they usually didn't want them understanding. But a Nightmare not understanding another Nightmare? That was unheard of.

"No… How is that even possible?!" Fredbear growled, tilting his head, confusion evident in his eyes.

The rabbit was thrashing around, screeching what Plushtrap assumed were profanities and clawing at the wall, destroying it even more. He had his eyes set on Plushtrap, specifically the key in his paws.

"Can we sic Bon on him?" Said bunny asked, turning to the bears, who shook their heads (though Nightmare had a giant grin on his face).

Both bears teleported forward, inches from the bunny, who started even louder. Meanwhile, Plush turned around to see Foxy looking down at the kid, who was frozen against the wall, eyes wide and tears visible.

"Get him out of here and keep him hidden. Take him to the redhead's room or something," the bunny ordered, and Foxy nodded, grabbing the boy's arm and leading him down the hall.

 **XxX**

Tommy had to run to keep up, even though the fox seemed like he thought he was walking. The boy had no idea where they were going, though if he had to guess, he assumed that they were going to one of his sibling's bedrooms.

The moment they turned to corner, though, both froze. Coming from Kyle's bedroom was a giant "crash" and a screech. Foxy's ears flattened against his head as he grabbed the boy, lifting him up, and taking off.

Tommy had to hold back a scream as the fox took off, and just moments later, they were standing in front of the kitchen. The Nightmare growled (he was talking to himself) before shoving the kid inside and taking off again.

The brunette fell forward, hitting his head on the counter. He winced before standing up, seeing something… unusual on the counter. I mean, normally, he wouldn't think anything of it, but this place was different.

On the counter sat a box of… waffles. Eggos, to be exact. Tommy tilted his head, confused, before he reached forward to grab it. He hadn't eaten since he got here, and boy, was he starving.

The moment his hand touched the box, a shriek rang out, and he jerked his hand back just as a giant, golden hand slammed down. He looked up to see ANOTHER new animatronic. It was just like the bunny, except it was, well, Chica instead. A pumpkin version of Chica.

She glared down at him, grabbing the box and snarling. Normally, Tommy wouldn't fight over it, but do you know what it's like to have been starved for half a week? He jumped forward and grabbed it, trying to pull it away from her, and failing.

She hissed, pulling it back, and thus the fight began. He grabbed it again and tried to pull it under her. And, amazingly, he actually got it. Though that didn't last long, as she jumped at him and almost ripped his head off in the process. This continued on, and eventually the two were pulled apart, with the Pumpkin Chica being successful.

 **XxX**

Fredbear stared at the two things he was holding. One was a recolored Chica and the other was a eight year old kid fighting for waffles. Seriously, how the hell did he fall this low to have to be breaking _this_ apart?

"I… Wow. Just- Just wow. That's… uh, that's…" Nightmare trailed off, squinting at the two.

"Yeah. This is the shit I have to deal with now," his brother hissed, snapping at the writhing child, who shrieked the moment his teeth got near him.

"Better than dress up," the other bear laughed, and Fredbear rolled his eyes.

"Is it?"

"Three words. Pink. Frilly. Dress," Night responded, grinning.

"That was you," his brother replied, and the black bear groaned.

"Shut up. So, you gonna kill the kid or the chicken?"

"...Both."


	7. Chapter 6

**I'M GOING TO UPDATE THIS UNTIL MY BRACES COME OFF BECAUSE hey they hurt :V**

 **So you guys get two years of nonstop updates lmao**

 **Silverleone: Thank you! And hopefully this counts as soon lmao**

 **FXcypressXF: I wasn't gonna RP for this but- Fredbear: Fuck you I can do whatever I want and I'm gonna kill that kid :V**

 **Word Count: 932**

 **Freakshow**

Bonnie was so done. First, that stupid kid got him in trouble (though at least Chica got beat up). Then, this weird orange version of him showed up out of nowhere. What?! And now? Now he was dealing with Foxy screaming about something in his closet.

"So… there's a broken down fox in the closet?" Bon asked, looking down at the fox hiding behind him.

"Yes!" He whimpered, staring at the doors, ears pinned back and his teeth showing.

"...Are you sure that isn't just you? There's a mirror in there," the bunny pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Wha- Just check!" Foxy whined, clawing the rabbit.

"Fine…" He muttered, shaking the fox off and walking up to the doors.

He grabbed the handles, ripping the doors open to reveal…

"Oh… Oh shit," Bon muttered, staring at the sight in front of him.

Standing inside the closet was a giant (though not nearly as tall as him) pink and white fox. One of her (he assumed it was a her?) eyes were missing, and the bunny could see a that she had a third leg. She snarled, jumping at him, and, with a start, he slammed the door shut, hearing the loud "slam" and her shriek.

"SEE! SEE! WHAT THE- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Foxy screamed and Bonnie shook his head, processing what just happened.

Suddenly, Fredbear popped into the room, looking around wildly, and both Nightmares jumped back, waiting for his orders.

"What is it?! Is there another one?!" He asked, glancing around the room, as if another new Nightmare would pop out and attack, like Chica had.

"In… In the closet," the rabbit said, stepping aside as Fredbear rushed forward. "Careful, she's aggressive."

"Does it look like a care?"

"Not really."

Fredbear ripped the door open and the fox screamed, launching herself at him. He snarled in shock, tossing her off, and Bonnie slammed his paw down on her neck. What? They were robots, it didn't hurt them.

"Geez! Wow, you weren't kidding," the bear said, blinking and staring down at her.

She was screeching, clawing at the rabbit, who honestly didn't care. Unlike the others though, they could understand what she was saying.

"LET GO OF ME! I- GAAAUUUGHH! GET OFF!" She snarled, writhing around, snapping and clawing and screaming her head off.

Bonnie and Fredbear looked at each, before looking back down at her. Fredbear had an annoyed expression crossing his face while Bonnie was gritting his teeth, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you? And if you don't answer I swear to god I'll rip that third leg off," the bear snarled, kneeling down, grabbing her head.

"H-HEY?! WH- FINE! IT'S- IT'S MANGLE, OKAY?!" She shrieked, jerking her head back.

"...It's a start."

Plushtrap was growling as he walked back to his hallway. Why did there have to be new Nightmares? The older ones were annoying enough!

His paws were playing with his key. He was considering just taking out the new ones himself, but then sighed. As much as he hated this place and the Nightmares, he did respect Nightmare and Fredbear. He also kind of feared them (though he would never admit it) and didn't want to deal with the repercussions.

Finally he got to his hallway. There he was met with an unpleasant surprise. There, to greet him, was… What was it? A strange human? No, not with those fangs and claws…

What stood in front of him was some kind of humanoid, with a red and blue color scheme and some disturbingly big hands and claws. His mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth that honestly didn't fit.

To say the least, the whole thing was awkward and disturbing.

Both stared at each other for a solid minute before screaming, jerking back. Plushtrap grabbed his key and sent the thing flying back against the wall, and it screamed even louder.

"WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY?!" Plushtrap screamed, kicking his chair, and a moment later, Nightmare appeared, staring at the thing on the wall.

"I- Wow. This is getting less and less Nightmare-ish and more satanic. Is- That is satan, right? Or maybe-" He said, tilting his head.

"Night. No. Stop," he growled, rolling his eyes, and the bear growled.

"So do we kill it or…?" The bear asked, and Plushtrap looked at it. The thing started screeching even louder.

"It should die a fiery, painful death," the bunny growled, giving the thing a death glare.

"...He's your rival isn't he?"

"Yup."

"You're opinion is invalid then," Night stated, picking the bunny up and pushing him out of the hall. "Go find my brother or something."

"Nightmare…" The bunny trailed off, staring up at the thing in front of him.

In front of him stood a giant, clawed freak. It had a weird, black and white mask. It looked like there were tears going from the mask to the mouth, which was stuck in a permanent smile. In the smile were tons of tiny fangs. They didn't even look that sharp, though.

It's arms were almost as long as it's body, reaching its knees. It had three long, pointed fingers on each… well, it didn't actually have hands. It was bone skinny, with his ribs being visible. What? Nightmares don't have ribs! Trust me, if they did, Bon and Chica would've been in quite a bit of trouble.

"What?" Nightmare called back, sticking his head out and seeing the thing. "Holy shit…"

The thing screeched, launching itself at the bear, and a moment later, both were ripping at each other's throats, a screeching mess.


	8. All Characters in Ten Words or Less

_The title says it all lmao_

Nightmare: Bro plz. Stop killing people

Nightmare Fredbear: sCREE. FIGHT. DEATH. CHILD GET BACK HERE

Tommy: Cri. Sadness. Fred plz stop. More cri

Nightmare Bonnie: Oof. Gross. Ha no pain bitches. Very gay.

Nightmare Foxy: Irish. AY. Loud screaming. THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY CLOSET

Nightmare Freddy: Um. Wut. Stop. Foxy plz. Also very gay

Plushtrap: Evil. Demon. Oh look a key. MAGIC. Literal satan.

Jack-O-Bonnie: Scream. More Scream. Let's shriek now. Basically mute.

Jack-O-Chica: LEGGO MY EGGO. SHRIEK. CHILD I WILL KILL YOU. Mute

Nightmare Mangle: SCREAM. CAPS LOCK. AUGH. BITE. LEG.

Nightmarionne: NIGHT GET BACK HERE. Oh look Disney! Let's play child

Mary: Why. OH LOOK ANOTHER HUMAN. LET'S HIDE FROM VINNIE NOW

Vinnie: sCREE. Sad. 'sCUSE ME??? UGH MORE HUMANS

Monster Rat: Very gay. If lost return to Cat. Can we play???

Monster Cat: Also very gay. I'm cat. LET'S PLAY

Annie: Oh sup bro. Yeah I'm dead. I got a clown

Kyle: Oh shit waddup. Um sorry for killing you ha

William: SON I WILL SMACK YOU. YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER

Golden Freddy: I'm dead because of you. You're going to die now.

Springtrap: Lol I won't stop him. Here have a phantom Gold

Marionette: OH CAN I JOIN??? I WANNA KILL SOMETHING TOO

Nightmare Chica: Wtf why am I down here. GET OUTTA MY KITCHEN

Nightmare BB: Scares everyone. Very hated. Victim of key.


	9. About Amino

Okay, so I know this isn't an update (I'm working on the next chapter, I swear), but I thought I should tell you guys. As I've said, I have an Amino where I post chapters of this, but I also post other things relating to Corrupted Wonderland. Art, little joke posts, teasers, etc. I might also post some one-shots based off of Corrupted Wonderland or the world Corrupted Wonderland is in for challenges on there.

My point is, if you guys want to see this stuff please go check out my Amino account. This is an app only, and I know you can get it on Android. I'm assuming you can get it on apple devices.

If you have Amino and want to find my account, join Fnaf Amino (you can also get the stand alone app) and search for Wolf of Epicness in the user list. My account should be the only one that comes up, but if it's not, I'm the one with a UFO pfp and Supernatural background pics.

You don't have to check it out, but if you'd like to you can!


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey**

 **Hey guys**

 **Go vote for the poll on my account**

 **Plz**

 **Okay so here's some actual seriousness. I started school yesterday (ugh), so I won't be able to update this nearly as often. Please keep this in mind if I don't update for awhile!**

 **FXcypressXF: Fredbear: I am a ten foot tall animatronic with claws and fangs that are probably bigger than your head. Not to mention I can't die.**

 **Nightmare: Actually I can k-**

 **Fredbear: sSHUUUTT**

 **Sillverleone: I don't quite know myself**

 **Professer Kitten: Ta da *bows***

 **Word Count: 747**

 **The Thing**

Tommy was sitting in Annie's room (the thing had been gone by the time he'd gotten there), idly playing with her Baby and Funtime Foxy plushies. He could hear the screaming from in there, and figured that there was another new Nightmare.

He was still pretty confused on how the new ones even existed. His Nightmares were kind of easy to figure out. They were based off of things he knew and were scared of. But the new ones? He'd seen regular Chica and Bonnie, but nothing like those. He'd also heard there was a pink fox, something he'd never seen anything close to.

He sighed, looking back down at the toys. Do you know what he was glad didn't exist? Circus Nightmares. Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy weren't bad, but Ballora and Baby always creeped him out.

It would've made more sense for those, though! He would at least know who they were. The only animatronics he'd ever seen were Freddy and the Gang, The Circus, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear, and that creepy old Puppet his dad had made, but never ended up using. Uncle Henry thought it wasn't kid friendly (and frankly, Tommy agreed).

Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts as Annie's music box started playing. He stared at it, sure that it had been shut just moments ago. The ballerina was spinning and dancing as it always was, dancing to the beat of- what was the song called? Crumbling Dreams?

He stood up, walking over to it, cautious and worried that something would pop out of it. Just as he reached forward to grab it, the door bust open.

Tommy whirled around, the music gone, vanished the moment the door opened. What stood in the doorway was… disturbing, to say the least.

It was a giant, beat up, Nightmare version of the Puppet his dad had made. It had a giant scratch going down it's face and one of it's eyes were completely black, while the other had a little white spark of light inside it.

The thing hadn't noticed the boy, too busy staring at whatever was outside the door, screeching like a banshee.

Tommy was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard a voice next to him, and whipped around to see Plushtrap sitting on the bed, twirling that stupid key in his paws.

"That's Nightmare's new rival. …I think. They started fighting the minute they saw each other, and I've never seen Night this pissed. Well, besides when him and Fred first ran into each other." The bunny shrugged, pointing at the new Nightmare, and the little boy nodded, backing away.

"A-Are there any other new Nightmares?" He asked, sliding onto the bed, behind the plush toy.

"Well, there's this one that's some weird, clownish, blue and red humanoid-" Tommy started, was it Baby-? "With a blue and red hat and brown hair. He was my rival, too. Then there's Mangle, she's Foxy's rival. She's totally torn apart, even has a third leg. And then there's that thing."

"Wh-What about a red and white clown? Or maybe pink and white clown? She'd have red- or pink- pigtails and a dress?" The child asked, and Plushtrap shook his head. He didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed.

He was about to ask something else when a deafening shriek ran through the room, and Nightmare and the thing bursted into the room, fighting.

"Don't worry, they can't get to us. This key comes in handy, ya know. But who was the clown? Was it part of the Sister Location thing that your dad always talked about?" The plushie asked.

"Yeah… How do you know about that?"

"I have Spring's memories."

He could barely get the words out as Nightmare screeched again, and this time, Fredbear appeared in the room, staring at the bunny and child for a moment before jumping at Nightmare and the thing, snarling.


	11. Chapter 8

**I know I totally screwed up the last chapter, I edited it so it wasn't posted twice, sorry :V**

 **So um reviews are appreciated, for ya'll Amino folks**

 **Also for ya'll Amino guys, if I post a poll or something about this (rate it/give me feedback/etc.) please actually read it. I posted a rate it poll (which is still on Fanfiction) and only one or two people had actually read it. And yes, I notice when you keep up with my story, I'm very aware if you've read it. I am happy to say that the ones who had read it liked it!**

 **Finally, I was wondering, once I finish this (which should be a while) should I make a story about Annie and the SL Circus, the Freakshows, or maybe Springtrap?**

 **Oh, wait, one last thing. Please comment your favorite character in this so I know who to focus chapters on more. I'm not saying every chapter will be about them, but if you want some Nightmare Mangle chapters I'll include those.**

 **TheUnwritten365: Thank you so much! And wait no longer ;)**

 **FXcypressXF: Okay really quickly, I know this is a roleplay but it's a good way to explain this- Nightmares can only be killed by their rivals, nothing else. They can be injured by any Nightmare (though after about an hour, no matter how bad the injury is, it no longer hurts) but they cannot be killed. It doesn't matter if it's a complete recolor of a rival, unless it's a rival itself it can't kill. Also, no Nightmares have powers unless they are a leader (Nightmare, Fredbear, and Nightmarionne). Even then, they can't do anything but teleport. Actually, they can read minds as well, but their abilities aren't that strong, with that. Nightmare is the only one that can do anything else, he can show you your worst fear (though it takes up almost all of his energy and he won't be able to do much for awhile). Plushtrap has powers as well, but that's only because of the key. Without it, he's powerless. Sorry I kind of ranted, I don't mind RP with the comments, but if you do it, please make sure it follows the canon. Now, to RP!**

 **Fredbear: For one, I thought you were SEVEN feet, not sixteen. Two, you wouldn't be able to get in here if you were that tall. Three, I know everything that happens here and I happen to know that you are not here. Maybe in a different Nightmare Realm, but not in ours. Also, don't act like you're special because you think you can get around a house.**

 **Nightmare Bonnie: You want some fries with that salt? Damn.**

 **Nightmare: Wait if you're death itself does that mean you're the horseman from Supernatural that lets people live for food?**

 **Fredbear: ...How am I related to you**

 **StikaMina: Thank you :D**

 **Word Count: 871**

 **Crumbling Dreams**

Fredbear was absolutely livid. Why was it that whenever he left these idiots alone for more than five minutes, they ended up trying to rip each other's throats out?

This though… This was a new kind of disturbing. What _was_ this thing? Some kind of Jigsaw knockoff? What the hell?

Nightmare was panting, snarling at the thing, while the thing was screeching until it's lungs popped. Faintly, Fredbear wondered if it could talk like Mangle or not. He couldn't understand it, but he had an idea that it wasn't trying to talk.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT IT!" He screeched, snapping at both, and Nightmare shut up, while the thing's screeches fell down to quiet growls. "HONESTLY, YOU'RE LIKE IMMATURE TWO YEAR OLDS, GOD!"

"Okay, okay, we get it… He started it, though," Nightmare accused, pointing at the "Jigsaw Knockoff," who snarled.

"I mean it, you two better shut the fuck up. Now, you. Who are you, who are the rest of you, why are you here, and how'd you get here?" Fred asked, turning on the other Nightmare.

"...Nightmarionne, the others are Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare BB. We just appeared here, we don't know how or why. All I know is that we all appeared in different rooms, but I appeared here, and that music box was playing. Um… I think it was My Grandfather's Clock or something?" It- wait, he- or was it she?- replied, glancing at the box.

"Huh? Grandfather's Clock? That's… That's the song my dad was going to use for the Puppet he made. You're a Nightmare version of it, I think. And if it helps, when I first appeared here, I heard London Bridge playing," Tommy piped up, and all three Nightmares looked at him.

"...When was the last time that played?" Fredbear asked, looking at the box, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, a minute before you guys came in…?" The boy explained, and the golden bear snarled, furious.

"God fucking DAMNIT! What did it play?!" The bear screeched, baring his teeth.

"Crumbling Dreams? I-It was Ballora's theme, from Sister Location. It was Annie's favorite song," the brunette squeaked, shrinking down.

"Annie? Who's Annie? An animatronic? A plushie?" Nightmare asked, tilting his head.

"She's my sister. One of the animatronics, Baby, was made for her. She disappeared at the Sister Location, too," he explained, tears welling up.

"You think she has something to do with this?" Nightmarionne asked, tilting his head.

"Maybe. I dunno," Tommy replied, shrugging.

"...Go find your crew, I'll deal with this," Fredbear ordered, disappearing, Nightmare following a moment later. Plushtrap disappeared as well.

"C'mon," the puppet said, beckoning the child over, and the boy hopped off the bed, following after quietly.

 **XxX**

"So, what're we looking for? A kid? Nightmares? Both?" Nightmare asked, trotting alongside his brother, who was growling.

"We're looking for anything different. For all I know, we might be looking for a fucking rabbit," he hissed.

"Like that one?"

Nightmare stood in front of a small, blue little Bonnie puppet with red cheeks and a little red bowtie. It had big purple button eyes and a little tail at the end of it.

"I-Um-Yes! That- I didn't even know that was here!" The golden bear exclaimed, swiping it up and looking over it. "You don't think it's a Nightmare, do you? I know we can turn into plushies, but not puppets…"

"Nah. If it was, it wouldn't have button eyes and it would've reacted." His brother shook his head, glancing curiously the doll.

"That means it's probably the girl, doesn't it?" Fred asked, rolling his eyes.

"Probably. But how the hell did she get here? The only things that can get into a Nightmare realm are, well, Nightmares, Monsters, ghosts, and people in comas, like Tommy," Night pointed out.

"He said she disappeared, right? You think she died?"

"Had to. She wouldn't be here if she didn't."

"You don't think it's his brother, do you? He would be able to get here, if you damn a person to the Nightmare Realm, you can reach it," Fred pointed out.

"True… Do you really think so, though? I mean, if he did, that means he feels guilty about it, is being tortured by it. With how Kyle was… I doubt he'd feel anything," his brother replied.

"Why is this kid's family to fucked up? Honestly…" The gold bear growled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. He's a good kid, how's he related to these psychos?"

"Hey! We try and kill him, nothing else. If you start getting fond of him, it'll ruin everything," Fredbear snarled.

"Please, if you REALLY wanted him dead, he'd be dead already. Don't lie," Nightmare pointed out, grinning, and his brother snapped at him.

The two continued on, finding another puppet along the way, a pink version of the one they had. Down the hall, they could make out another, and it turned out to be a black and grey bear plushie. This continued with an orange and white fox, a pink and white fox, and pink and white bear, a ballerina, and finally, the found a red and white clown.

And, sure enough, at the end of the hall, was the small figure of a little girl.


	12. Chapter 9

**Okay, before I get into the story, a little bit of Q/A for the people who PMed me- I'm posting it here because it's kind of important.**

 _ **Q: Why don't you accept Ocs?**_

 **I don't accept Ocs because, in the past, when I did it, they stacked up because I don't want to let others' in, and not someone else's. Two, half the comments are "can you put it in my Oc?" and that sucks to get all excited over a nice comment and see that. Three, half the readers are only there because of their Oc. I've had some come onto my other stories, ones that didn't allow Ocs (like this one) and ditch the moment I said no. Thanks to the the ones who stayed!**

 _ **Q: What are your roleplay rules?**_

 **Don't do something uncanon (have extra powers/be a non-existing species/etc.)**

 **Nothing NSFW**

 **No bashing/hate.**

 _ **Q: Who's your favorite character in this?**_

 **Okay this isn't actually important but eh. Probably either Nightmare or Nightmare Fredbear. Nightmare twins ftw lol**

 _ **Q: Will Purple Guy come into this?**_

 **Possibly? I was planning for him to come in, but this story kind of strayed from what I originally had in mind, so I dunno :/**

 _ **Q: Why don't you draw art for the chapters yourself?**_

 **Okay so this one is only for Amino, but I don't because then you guys gotta wait longer for an update, and it's pretty hard to do. I don't have the right colors for most of them, anyway, and I don't do digital art as much anymore :V**

 _ **Q: Why did you make Fredbear the aggressive one and Nightmare not?**_

 **Yes, I know it's usually reversed, where Fredbear is the sweet one while Nightmare is pretty brutal. Why did I make them different? Because, for one, I wanted to stand out. Two, gIANT BLACK MONSTER SCREAMING MEMES**

 **Also this has a nothing to do with the story right now but the best way for me to describe my Springtrap is to listen to I am Flowey. Yes this just came on and I'm whEEZING AUGH**

 **Also can I make it clear this is my favorite chapter and I love the Halloweenmares (new Nightmares) so much**

 **FXcyrpressXF: Nightmare: You mad bro**

 **Fredbear: NIGHTMARE I SWEAR TO GOD**

 **Fanfreddyfic: ?**

 **William Afton: For one, thank you for the only Amino dude to comment. Two, thank you :3**

 **Word Count: 1074**

 **Screens and Static**

Annie froze, hearing the creaking behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was one of those Nightmares. She'd seen a few when she appeared, and they honestly terrified her.

Before she could react, one appeared in front of her and shoved her down, snarling. It was a giant, golden bear, red eyes filled with fury.

She screamed, trying to wriggle away, before stopping. She was a ghost, she could teleport. Rolling her eyes, she disappeared, landing in- was this her bedroom? No, this was Tommy's. What?!

There was a growl and cry behind her, and she whipped around to see a purple rabbit, red fox, and brown bear Nightmares staring at her. The fox and bear both looked surprised, while the rabbit looked mostly annoyed.

She stared back at them, alarmed, waiting for them to jump. She couldn't fathom why they hadn't already. Were they still shocked? No, the rabbit hadn't been in the first place. The other one jumped at her!

 **Xxx**

Tommy was sitting in his room, swinging his legs as he and Nightmarionne talked. Jack-O-Bonnie was sitting in the corner, messing with the TV, while Jack-O-Chica was playing with Annie's old cooking set. Mangle was poking at a soccer ball in the closet while Nightmarionne was examining her plushies (especially the Disney ones. He seemed to like the Jack Skellington one the best) while asking about them.

"So, what is this one- No, wait, _this_ one? I- Jack-O asks what the box just did- It lit up?! It- It's making noise now! What is- It's moving! The-The picture is moving!" The Nightmare exclaimed, Jack-O jerking back, whining.

"Heh… That's a TV, humans use it for entertainment. It's all recorded and cast onto their. It's supposed to move, but it can't hurt you. I- It's playing 101 Dalmatians right now, it's a Disney Movie," Tommy explained, and all four Nightmares looked at it, curious.

As they all got into the movie, he flopped back, laying on the bed, listening to them bicker. Nightmarionne seemed to adore the puppies while Mangle was enjoying Cruella De Vil (something he was kind of concerned over), and he assumed Jack-O agreed with Marionne, as he was hissing at Mangle. Chica was just watching the movie.

About half an hour later, Plushtrap reappeared. He sat down next to Chica, who chittered in acknowledgement. A few minutes after this, Tommy was awoken by Jack-O, who growled something.

The boy tilted his head, confused, and Jack-O did it again, a little louder. This continued for a few minutes before Plushtrap stepped in.

"He's asking if there's more movies like this," the bunny explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Y-Yeah, there are tons of Disney movies, and even if they aren't Disney, there are a million movies and TV shows and everything."

Jack-O's eyes lit up (literally. They glowed brighter) and he- I suppose he tried to grin. He churred, darting back down and messing with the TV again.

 **XxX**

"GOD DAMNIT- HOW HARD IS IT TO CATCH ONE OF THESE BRATS?!"

Fredbear was pacing around, screeching, while Nightmare watched, amused. He'd been doing this for the last five minutes and the black bear was pretty sure he was about to rip a claw out, with how much he was swinging at the walls and furniture.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," Night pointed out, smirking, and Fredbear swiped at him, scratching his face.

" _Shut up,_ " he hissed, and Nightmare whimpered.

He continued pacing around, snarling to himself, and his brother rolled his eyes. After a moment, the black bear disappeared, reappearing in the living room.

To his shock, the TV was on, though it was only playing static. He stared at it, confused and kind of nervous. He didn't know what to expect. This thing had been dead since they'd gotten there, he'd seen Bonnie attempt enough to know that.

Just as he started to turn around, a loud shriek echoed throughout the room, and the bear let out a screech of his own, whipping around, teeth bared. Finally, his eyes landed on the TV.

Fredbear appeared, whipping his head around, before following Nightmare's gaze. Two sets of eyes stared at the screen, horrified.

Mangle- the original- could be seen on screen. It seemed to be replaying the same, morbid scene, over and over and over again, on an endless loop.

It showed a man sitting in a rolling chair, a desk in front of him and a camera set was holding his gaze. All that was visible of Mangle was part of her head, as she waited, glaring at the man. A moment later, the camera dropped, and you could see the man's face. It went from one of fear to one of absolute terror as soon as his eyes set on the fox. Before he had could react, she swung down with an inhuman scream, biting into his head. Blood spewed everywhere, and when she pulled away, she pulled a chunk of his brain with her.

Both Nightmares were… disturbed, to say the least. Sure, they'd seen some gory stuff, like the bite, or when Spring Bonnie's springs snapped. But this? This was intentional, nothing they'd ever seen was meant to cause harm.

"That… That was brutal. Why would she…?" Nightmare whimpered, eyes wide. Fredbear shook his head, letting out a low whine.

The screen turned to static again, and their attention was peaked once again. This time, it showed- what was it, Marionette? He was in the middle of the room, facing away from them, with the original Bonnie standing in front of him. Both were screeching, though Bonnie's sounded more alarmed. The twins could make out some kind of blue rabbit in the background, Mangle hanging next to him.

Marionette shrieked again, and Bonnie screeched back. They stared each other down, with Marionette being the victor. Just as things seemed to wind down a bit and both started to retreat, the puppet screeched, jumping at the rabbit. Neither of the Nightmares could really make out what was happening, they could just tell that Bonnie was losing and losing hard.

After several minutes, the fight ended, with Marionette pulling back, almost undamaged, and Bonnie being beyond repair. The rabbit's whole face was ripped off!

The twins stared in shock as the video repeated over and over again, before there was a flash of static and the TV powered off, taking the horrific scenes with it.


	13. Chapter 10

**The fuck when you watch Hetalia and Supernatural memes instead of actually updating-**

 **Okay but seriously I'm so sorry for not updating, between school and me being sick, I haven't gotten a chance to update**

 **Also on a sidenote, I came up with an idea for my next fanfic. I'm thinking something based on Springtrap and the Phantoms? Would you guys be interested in reading that? It'll take place in the same universe as this story, and follow the same headcanons. I'm not gonna start it until this is complete.**

 **One last thing. There's gonna be a weekly challenge for Amino, the writer's band, so keep a lookout for some one-shots and stuff (yes, this will still be updated)**

 **MakeAJoke: Canon? This is the opposite of canon… it's UNcanon! ...Yes I made a Zootopia reference-**

 **FXcyrpressXF: Nightmare: SCREECH* -*IKR WTF**

 **Professer Kitten: Okay I know I said I wouldn't use Ocs, but I'm considering using this just because it could be used for a canon character.**

 **Guest: ...Oh my god. This is probably one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Thank you so much 3**

 **Word Count: 659**

 **GDI Fred**

Fredbear blinked, staring at the screen in shock. Nightmare stood next to him, a low growl echoing around the room. Neither could believe what'd they seen. At least they knew something about the new guys now. _They couldn't be trusted._

"Hol- FUCK. DAMNIT, THE KID'S WITH 'EM!" Nightmare screeched, snapping his brother out of his shock. Both disappeared, searching for the child and the Nightmares.

Nightmare wound up in the bedroom, where Bonnie and Freddy were chasing the Freddles around the room. All of them froze, except Bonnie, who slammed into the wall, groaning.

"Night? What is it?" Freddy asked, tilting his head, noticing the quite concerned look on the black bear's face.

"You know the new Nightmares? Yeah? Well, we gotta kill them," he replied, and Freddy stared at him like he had three heads.

"Yay," Bonnie said, grinning, and one of the Freddles (Snap, to be exact) snickered.

"I can't kill anyone, so what should I do?" Freddy asked, and Nightmare thought for a minute, before shrugging.

"I dunno. Go help Bonnie? He has like, what, three rivals now?" The bear said, snorting.

"Fuck my life," the rabbit groaned, and Nightmare and all three Freddles burst out laughing, while Freddy threw a book at him.

 **XxX**

Tommy awoke with a scream. He jerked back, banging into the wall, as Fredbear stormed into the room, screeching and going straight for Mangle.

Plushtrap jumped up onto the bed, narrowly avoiding a claw to his face, and stared at Fredbear, confused.

"W-What's going on?!" Tommy gasped, pulling the bunny back, and the plush shrugged him off, trying to catch what Fred was saying.

"Um- 'You freak-' wait, what was- 'what's wrong with yo-' what?! Oh f-" Plushtrap stared at the bear, shock covering his face.

Tommy looked between the bunny to the bear to the fox and back again. He didn't have a clue what was going on or why Fredbear was suddenly going nuts- especially on another Nightmare! If he'd been the one attacked, it would at least have made some sense!

Not five minutes later, Nightmare- NIGHTMARE appeared, just as aggressive as his doppelganger! What?! The entire time the child had been there, he'd never seen Nightmare act like this- even when he and Nightmarionne had been fighting, he'd hadn't really been trying to fight.

Bonnie popped in behind him, pushing the bear into a wall and swiping at Jack-O-Bonnie. He missed by about a foot, shrugged, and walked out, Fredbear snarling after him.

 **XxX**

Annie groaned, burying her head in her arms. She was sitting- floating in the closet in the kitchen. She flinched as she heard another screech coming from deeper in the house.

 _Why, why, why? Out of every dimension he could've ended up in, he ends up HERE?! Ugh, even the Monster Realm is better than this place…_

The redhead sighed, standing up, sticking her head out the door. There was no one in sight, save the three tiny demons running around the room, shrieking at each other. All three froze as she stepped out, curiosity swarming in their eyes.

She stared back, fear overtaking her as she waited for one to pounce. After a moment, though, it was obvious that they were harmless- at least, right now.

They continued to stare, churring to each other as she inched away. Once she was almost out of sight, though, they took off past her, shrieking.

Jerking back, she teleported away, not wanting to deal with one of the bigger ones. She ended up in Kyle's room, which was torn to pieces, screeches and screams coming from right outside the door.

Annie kneeled down, peaking through a hole in the door, to see the two Nightmares she'd run into earlier fighting with another one, some kind of weird clown-puppet thing,

She gasped, seeing Tommy trying to avoid getting hit, before pulling back, narrowly missing a crushed skull, as Fredbear got shoved back, breaking the door.


	14. Update Soon

**Heyo guys-**

 **So I'm just here to tell you guys that the new update is almost here-**

 **That's all I'm gonna say for now because it'll probably be out later today-**


	15. Chapter 11

**FUCK THIS IS LIKE THE FIFTH TIME I'VE REWRITTEN THIS**

 **GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS OMFG I'M TERRIBLE**

 **IT'S BEEN THE SAME CRAP IT ALWAYS HAS:**

 **WRITERS BLOCK, SCHOOL, AND SHITTY HEALTH**

 **: #Murder**

 **FXcypressXF: YEAH IT'S FUCKING NUTS DUDE**

 **SitkaMina: 1- Thank you 0w0- And yeah I read all reviews, especially nice ones like yours! 2- Frick I'm so sorry-**

 **Professer Kitten: You're welcome! Just please remember that he might not be a big character- And thank you! So much! Wow!**

 **That also reminds me, thank all of you for not being the pushy update readers! I've had those in the past, and they're quite annoying, though none of you are. But! If I take more than a month to update without notice (if something's wrong I'll tell you guys) SPAM ME. COMMENT, PM, JUST COMPLAIN- I WON'T CARE!**

 **tmntfanforever852: Here's your update m8! And for the questions: Nightmare Fredbear's a dick and isn't friendly to anyone lol. Nightmare kinda thinks he's food. You'll see a reaction soon ;)**

 **Mithril P. Adament: One- Same m8 (also please don't kill me for the response your oc sounds cool I'm just trying to stay in character)**

 **Fredbear: ...That's fucking pathetic. How does beating someone make you scarier? That just means you're not worth the fucking respect.**

 **Also, for you Amino guys, comments and shares are appreciated, especially shares because then more people see it and you can comment on it too :)**

 **Word Count: 441 (I'm so sorry this is just a filler chapter that's why it's so short)**

 **Chaos**

Bonnie- Nightmare Bonnie- rolled his eyes. This was stupid. To be honest, he didn't understand why they were attacking the newbies, and frankly didn't care. He just didn't want one to be injured- Nightmare, to be specific, because then he'd whine non-stop for a good two weeks.

Freddy had disappeared a couple minutes ago, probably going to what could be considered the front room, if a Nightmare Realm had an exit.

Sure, there were windows and there was a front door, but you couldn't leave the house. For one, the doors didn't even work. Two, even if you did manage to get out, it would kill you. Even if you were a ghost, it would send you straight to Hell- literally.

Shaking his head, the rabbit walked into the main room. The Freddles were shrieking to each other, crawling on top of the TV. Dart ran up to him, shrieking.

"What is it, you pest?" Bonnie asked, smirking- as much as a Nightmare can, anyway.

"Human! Human! Human! Girl! Girl! Red!" He exclaimed, using the few words he could.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I saw her. Not that interesting, to be honest. Foxy is probably looking for her," he waved his paw, walking to the TV.

He shooed the other two off, kneeling down to play with the buttons. He did this everyday, trying to see if he could get the damn machine to work.

As always, his attempts were in vain. A black screen stared back at him. He huffed, straightening and turning around.

"...This place sucks," the rabbit muttered, bored.

He thought for a moment, before turning around, walking back to the bedrooms. What else was there to do, besides watch them kill each other? Fight with Chica? Nah, he was too tired.

Rolling his eyes, he walked down the hallway, seeing Fredbear halfway through a door, back facing him, and Nightmare snarling. Plushtrap was standing between them with Tommy, looking back and forth as the child sat next to him, crying.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked Fredbear, tilting his head as the bear snapped at something in the older kid's room.

He leaned forward, peaking in through the doorway. The little girl who he had run into earlier was trying to avoid getting bitten, screaming.

"You're all fucking insane," he muttered, and Fredbear pulled away, swiping at him.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"What? It's true. He's on a rampage and you're trying to eat a kid," the rabbit said, jerking his thumb to Nightmare.

"I'm not trying to eat a kid," he growled, and had they been human, he would probably pouting. Funny, the ever stoic leader pouting.


	16. Chapter 12

**Hey isha boi Wolfi**

 **I'm finally out of creative block so have some updates**

 **Anyway um comments-**

 **Sugar Coated Sug4r: ;v;**

 **Funtime Charlie: AAAA THANK ! And wow, I can't believe you read all of it! Only about 3-4 people on Amino actually keep up with the series. And it's fine to have a similar fic! Nobody should attack you, just report them if they do. As long as it's not exactly the same as this one (characters act exactly the same, events are almost exactly the same as in this) then it's fine!**

 **jotaro trash (yare yare daze): Hahaha this one pissed me off so I'm replying to it here. Are… Are you actually trying to say I copied a** _ **name?**_ **Because I have the word Wonderland in my title? I understood this wrong, right?**

 **Word Count: 759**

 **Aggression and Apprehension**

Annie shut her mouth, eyes wide, tears running down her face as she noticed the bear divert it's attention. Sniffing, she scooted back, before teleporting away.

When her vision cleared, she saw that she was in her parent's bedroom, all the way upstairs. She never quite understood that part of the layout. All of the kids' bedrooms were downstairs, but their parent's bedroom and the guest room were all upstairs.

Shaking her head, she stood up, carefully glancing around. Making sure there weren't anymore mutants, anymore monsters. Luckily, she was alone.

Sighing, she stood up, wiping at her face, trying to wash away the tears. It barely worked.

"This place… How is he not dead yet?! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I have to get him out! He'll die, he'll die and never get out! This is like hell!" The redhead screeched.

She paced around the room, back and forth, back and forth, until her head was spinning. Groaning, she leaned against the wall.

Annie needed to figure out how to get Tommy out of here! It seemed like there was always a monster around, though. He was never alone. Maybe if she could catch him with the little rabbit, she could get him out of here. It can't be that dangerous, right? It was just a plushie!

 **XxXx**

Chica growled, shoving her face in the wall. They were at it again, fighting with something. Why were boys so damn stupid? , And why did she have to be the only girl? All she had to talk to was a vicious cupcake. Even this kid was a boy!

A new screech rang out, from… was that Fredbear? Anger issues, man. Something about a kid. What a surprise. Like he ever talks about anything else. Why did he have to get so obsessive? It was annoying.

Groaning, she pushed herself off the wall. For a moment, she thought about just sneaking off somewhere, the basement maybe, but quickly dismissed it. For one, she had no idea how to get anywhere where it would be empty. And two, she really didn't want to know what would be hiding there.

Fredbear had been more on edge than usual in the past couple days. It was hard to notice, but he was. It wasn't just the new Nightmares- he thought there were others here. Hiding, watching, doing who knows what.

It was making everyone else paranoid. While most wouldn't admit it, he was usually right. They all were being extra careful, not just for themselves, but for the kid, for Tommy. Truthfully, the only one who particularly liked him and cared for him was Nightmare, but the rest didn't want to scare him and deal with the repercussions.

Nobody actually knew why Nightmare liked him so much, except Fredbear. Most assumed it was because he liked kids.

Funny to think, huh? The giant, bloodthirsty monster liking kids? Really though, he did like them. Maybe because of Iris, maybe because he was based off of Fredbear- the original. Then again, _Nightmare_ Fredbear was based off of him, as well, and he hated children. He hated humans in general. Actually, he just hated everything. Except cats. He liked cats. He found cat pictures in Annie's room and liked them. Hid them.

Shaking her head, Chica stuck her head out the door. She could just see the door to the bedroom from this angle, Foxy's tail sticking out. Freddy stood next to him, looking inside the room.

"What is it?" She called down to them, and Freddy's head shot up so fast that he hit it on the wall.

"Ah-! Wha- It's nothing, Chica," he called back, rubbing his head.

Rolling her eyes, she stomped over to them, pushing the bear out of the way. She stuck her head in, jerking it out moments later.

Inside, much to her horror, was blood. Blood, blood everywhere. There were pieces of bone, guts, and part of a brain splayed around the room. On the wall, right behind the bed, was a tooth, just visible, most of it embedded in the wall.

 **XxXx**

Nightmare snarled, narrowing his eyes. Nightmarionne stood across from him, pupils dilated in aggression, a small growl echoing around the room.

Mangle stood behind the puppet, ready to spring. Jack-O-Chica kept looking between the two, Nightmare, Nightmarionne, Nightmare, Nightmarionne, Nightmare, Nightmarionne…

Bonnie and Fredbear stood outside the room, arguing. Jack-O-Bonnie near the TV, across from Nightmarionne, next to Nightmare. Plushtrap was standing outside with a crying Tommy, staring wide-eyed at the two rivals.


	17. Chapter 13

**I'M SO SORRY OOF**

 **Anyway um reviews**

 **InkyTheInk: yEs. LoT's oF bLoOd. I don't know, wait and find out -3-**

 **DeadlyNightshade97: Don't worry, the child lives- And thank you!**

 **Danner: Oof it's long- And there is no schedule. It's literally just updated whenever people review a lot or when I'm not in writer's block :V**

 **Word Count: 527**

 **The Real World**

Tommy sat on the ground, tears running down his face. Nightmare and Nightmarionne had finally stopped fighting, but were still ready to pounce. Both were growling at each other, talking in their Nightmare-ish way.

Plushtrap stood next to him, hissing lowly. The plush's eyes were wide and he was glancing between the two Nightmares.

Fredbear and Bonnie had quieted. Fredbear was about to jump in, but Bonnie stopped him, hissing something.

Tommy wiped his face, pushing himself back as Nightmarionne growled something. Nightmare roared back, and all three Nightmares surrounding him tensed up.

He pushed himself away until he was a good 10 feet away. By then, Nightmare had backed away as well, looking around. Finally, his blood red eyes landed on the seven-year-old and he relaxed, turning to Fredbear.

The brunette was about to stand up, but froze when something darted up to Fredbear, growling frantically. It was Nightmare Chica. She looked shocked- well, as shocked as a she could. Both Nightmare and Fredbear disappeared as soon as the chicken had closed her beak.

 **XxXx**

Nightmare froze and Fredbear snarled. This sounded familiar. This reminded him of why he was fighting in the first place. The TV. The fox.

As soon as Chica stopped talking, both him and his "twin" teleported away, landing inches behind the door, almost crashing into Freddy and Foxy.

Nightmare's pupils dilated and his nose twitched. He growled lowly as the smell of blood hit him square in the face.

Fredbear pushed Foxy aside, walking inside the room. Nightmare trailed after, eyes wide, staring at the gore in front of him.

Fredbear turned and shooed the others away before walking farther in. Bits of hair were caught in the floorboards, brown turned to black from blood.

His "brother" walked over to the bed, sniffing. His eyes were practically glowing at this point. He was the most sensitive to blood, and this was driving him insane.

He tugged the tooth out of the wall, feeling it in his paw. It couldn't have been a human's- it was big, about the size of Plushtrap's eyes, metal, and sharp to the touch, leaving a small tear in his paw when he turned it over.

Blood covered most of it, except the very end, the part that should be in your mouth. Hair- the same hair on the floor- was on it.

Fredbear paced, hissing lowly.

"I've seen this before, I've seen this before, I've seen this befo- Mangle. Mangle, her attack, the TV!" The bear said, realization crossing his face.

"What?! That's impossible! This is a completely different world, Fred. The Nightmare Realm? There's no way this could be from… _that,"_ Nightmare pointed out, incredulous.

"Is it? This place is connected to the living world- hell, we're only here because of it!" He shouted back, gesturing to himself and then the door.

"That doesn't mean that a fucking _murder scene_ is just going randomly appear here!"

"Maybe it isn't random! Think, Nightmare! This starts right after everything starts changing! The new Nightmares? The girl?" The blonde bear growled.

"Okay, so what in the hell do you think could be going on?"

"...I don't kn-"

" _EXACTLY!"_


End file.
